Annabel's First Day at School
by ullswater
Summary: This is a one shot story. The character is from my role of a father series but I wanted this story to be posted separately.


"Ah, good afternoon, Mr. Cartwright. I'm sorry to keep you from your day but I was wondering if we might speak," Mrs Robbins said as she waved Adam into the classroom.

Adam entered and noted that one desk was still occupied and that the child occupying said seat, was none other than his youngest Annabel. _Oh GOD it's only her first day and already I am being invited into school for a chat. Damn you Joe, if you have taught her any of your pranks I will sock you one._

"Would you like to please take a seat down the front, Mr. Cartwright?" said the school teacher from behind him.

Adam took off his hat and walked down the edge of the school room and slipped into a seat in the front row as requested. Moments later Mrs Robbins sat down in a chair next to him.

"What has she done, Mrs Robbins?" Adam asked tiredly.

"Well, Mr. Cartwright it isn't so much about what she has done as the fact that I can't have this sort of behaviour in school."

Adam turned to look over his shoulder and saw Annabel hunched over her seat with her head in her arms and he could see that she was crying.

"Mr. Cartwright?"

Adam turned back to face the school teacher. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Robbins, you were saying."

"Well as I'm sure that you have surmised, Annabel's first day has been less than stellar. She was stopped from striking another child at morning recess and I lectured her on that behaviour being inappropriate and made her stand in the corner for 15 minutes. Then at lunch recess, she was yelling some extremely inappropriate words. I took away the rest of her lunch recess and made her stand in the corner until lunch was over and she had calmed down.

I would have administered a swat or two on her backside but it is her first day. She seems a bright child from what I have seen, Mr. Cartwright and her manners towards me have been perfectly acceptable but I need her to understand that there are other rules about how she must act when she is in school. "

Adam sighed deeply, "I'm sorry for my daughter's behaviour, Mrs. Robbins. You can be sure that I will talk it over with her and it will not happen again."

Mrs Robbins nodded her head, "I had a feeling that you would be supportive Mr. Cartwright. You should know that I do have some sympathy with your daughter. It was her first day and I like to give children a lot of leeway on their first day in school, plus I believe that on both occasions she was provoked. The other children have told me as much and I will take action but whatever the provocation, I cannot allow her behaviour to go on. You do understand don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am and I will ensure that Annabel is aware of that. Do you have any further punishment for her?"

"Yes, given the fact she can already write which I am very impressed by, I have set her 40 lines. 20 lines of 'I must not hit people' and 20 of 'I will not cuss at school'. I have printed the line at the top of each page of paper and expect her to copy it in her best handwriting. I know that it seems a little harsh for her first punishment, given the fact that I do usually give a lot of leeway on a child's first day. But sir, I want to start off as I mean to go on. Mr. Cartwright, I do not want the language used by your daughter to spread through the other children."

Adam fingered his hat and nodded, "I think the punishment is fair. When does it have to be done by?"

"The end of the week if you please. I don't want to put the child under too much pressure, so by Friday morning would be perfectly acceptable."

"You will have your lines done by then, Mrs. Robbins. Now if you excuse me, I must get the children home so that they can start on their chores."

"Yes, yes of course. Thank you for taking the time to drop in Mr. Cartwright, I only wish it was to discuss something more pleasant."

Adam and the schoolteacher stood up and Adam accepted the hand of the schoolteacher and shook it gently. "I hope that the next time we speak it will be more pleasant too. Good day, Mrs Robbins."

"Good day, Mr. Cartwright."

Adam turned and walked down the school room until he was standing in front of his daughter and he gently touched her on the shoulders, startling the little girl who had been crying into her arms on the desk. "Come on sweetheart; let's get you and your brother's home."

"Goodbye Annabel, I hope that you have a better day tomorrow. See you in the morning," said Mrs Robbins.

Annabel stood up quietly and Adam whispered to her to say goodbye to her teacher whish she did and then he took the child's hand and they left the room together.

* * *

The journey home was a quiet one with the three children sitting in the back of the buggy holding hands. A brother either side of their younger sister and they were holding her hands whilst Adam drove the buggy. Normally Adam would have had the boys fighting to sit with him when he came into town, but today both had refused, preferring instead to sit with their sister.

Adam had only come into town today to bring the children in and collect them as it was Annabel's' first day. He wouldn't be able to do this every day but he tried to make the first day special. Tomorrow Annabel would ride in on Abraham's horse sitting in front of him.

Adam pulled up the buggy in front of the house, set the brake and climbed down. Looking into the back seat he saw that Abraham had his arm around his sister and was whispering in her ear whilst she nodded. He could see how sad the children were and he felt proud that the boys were so loving towards their sometimes mischievous little sister.

"Alright, we're home, get inside and wash up then straight to your homework."

There was a chorus of quietly spoken "Yes, sir's".

Abraham climbed down first then helped Annabel down. Zach then climbed down on his own and the three children sadly walked into the house whilst Adam stood and watched them. _I wonder why they are all so sad, it's not like the boys are in trouble?_

Adam scrubbed his hands through his hair and down his neck. _What the hell am I going to do about this? My first thought is to spank her, but she was provoked and it is her first day at school. She was there with children she doesn't know, who may have thought that she was an easy target to be bullied. Well if that's the case I just bet that they are rethinking that. _Adam chuckled inwardly._ Someone might have bitten off more than they were expecting taking on my little girl._

Adam unhitched the team and put away the buggy. He was in the barn brushing out the mare's coat when Emma came into the barn. "Adam, what happened? I've never seen the children so melancholy on the first day of school. Why on Abe's first day he couldn't stop talking and after Zach's, he come bounding in telling me of all the friends he made. Why is Annabel so quiet, has something bad happened?"

Adam stopped brushing and turned to face his wife. "You had better sit down," he said gesturing to a hay bale. Emma quickly sat and Adam relayed the tale of his talk with the school teacher whilst he brushed out the dust and burrs from Shadows coat.

"Oh Adam, what a first day!"

Adam put down the curry comb and sat down next to his wife. "They doing their homework?" he asked.

Emma nodded, "Annabel is doing some lines as she doesn't have any homework but not one of them had made a sound since they sat down. Are you going to spank her? Do you think that is why they are all so sad?"

_Ah yes that is probably it. Annabel thinks I'm going to spank her and the boys think so too and they probably don't think it is very fair. _Adam kissed Emma on the lips and then pulled her into a hug, "I thought about spanking her for being naughty, Em but I think that there were probably some very extenuating circumstances and to be truthful I don't want her to remember her first day at school as they day she got spanked. What do you think I should do? Send her to bed early?"

"Hmm, well sending to bed early would certainly be something she would hate, as we did promise her that she could stay up half an hour later from the first day at school. I don't know, Adam I really don't. We certainly don't want her thinking it is OK to fight at school or yelling cuss words but it does seem like she was being targeted. Do you know who she was going to hit and why or the cuss words she used?"

Adam shook his head, "No, Mrs. Robbins failed to say, but from her demeanour I expect that was because she didn't want to repeat them, which means that they must have been bad. I wouldn't mind betting that some of them have been overheard from my father's ranch hands. I have warned a few of them over the years to refrain from swearing at the ranch, in case the children are visiting but on occasion they forget and if anyone is going to repeat them it is going to be Annabel."

Emma chuckled, "Yes I agree, if anyone if going to repeat them it will be our baby girl. Why don't we have supper and then ask the children to tell us what they know? Do you think Annabel will be honest about what she said?"

Adam nodded, "Yes, she knows that she is in trouble and I expect she is expecting a spanking so she will not want to make it worse. But I want to talk to her before supper as she may be going to bed straight after we eat. If you go on in I'll be finished in a few minutes. Coffee would be appreciated too, honey."

"Alright, I'm going." Emma pecked Adam on the lips and then left the barn.

* * *

Adam walked into the house, put his hat on the hat stand on the back of the door and unbuckled his gun belt and removing it he put it on the hook he had put up on the wall out of the children's reach, but easy for him to access if he needed to.

The three children were all still sitting at the table and there was the scratch of pencils on Paper.

Emma brought Adam his cup of coffee and Adam walked over to the table and stood behind his little girl and he saw that she had already copied the first half page of lines in her childlike but clearly printed letters.

Adam bent down beside the little girl, "Sweetie, I want you to stop copying the letters down now and come and sit with me on the sofa?"

Annabel lay her pencil down on the table and followed her father to the sofa. Adam sat down put his coffee cup on the coffee table beside him and pulled the little girl to stand in between his legs. "Am I getting a spanking now, Papa?" she asked quietly.

Adam closed his eyes and took a breath before slowly releasing it. "No, sweetheart, not yet. I would like to talk to you about what happened today. If you can explain to me what happened was not all you fault then I will not be spanking you."

"It wasn't Pa; she only wanted to hit Franklin because he threw a stone at her and Melissa."

Adam frowned and turned to face the table. "Abraham Cartwright, was I speaking to you?"

"Well no sir, but…"

"No buts, young man. I was speaking to your sister. Now you will get you chance to speak soon enough, now get on with your homework and keep quiet or I will give you a reason to be making a noise."

Abraham bit his lip and nodded, "Sorry, Pa."

Adam nodded that he accepted the apology. Adam focused back on the little girl in front of him. "Sweetie, is what you brother said true?"

Annabel nodded.

"Verbal answer please, sweetie." Adam scolded.

"Yes, Papa. Melissa is my new friend and Franklin threw a stone near us and when I told him to go away and leave us alone. He threw another one and it hit Melissa on the arm and it hurted her."

"Well I'm sorry that the boy was naughty like that sweetie, but you should have told the teacher about that not tried to hit him. You know that you are not to go around hitting people, don't you?"

"Yes, Papa, but Uncle Joe said that hitting people back is OK iffin they hit you first." Annabel said firmly and she maintained her focus on her father's face. _Damn you Joe, I told you I did not want my daughter turning into a fighter. _"Sweetie, Uncle Joe should not have told you that and I will be speaking to him about it. It is OK to defend yourself against someone attacking you but they have to be trying to hit you first…"

"But Papa he did…."

Adam held up a hand in the girls face. "Throwing a stone was naughty and a nasty thing to do but it is not the same as trying to punch or strike you. However, as I was going to say before you interrupted," Adam scowled and Annabel gulped at her father's words. "As I was saying, if you are in school then I do not want you to fight back I want you to go and tell a teacher or one of your brothers, OK?"

Annabel remained quiet, Adam lifted the little girls chin so that he could look into her eyes, "OK?" he asked a little more forcefully.

"Yes Papa."

"Adam smiled, "Good. Now about your cussing. Mrs. Robbins wouldn't tell me what you said so I want you to tell me."

"I can't Papa; Abraham said that I must never say them words again."

Adam nodded his head, "Your brother is probably right, but I want you to tell me just this once."

"Can I whisper them to you?" the little girl asked quietly.

"Yes alright," replied Adam and her turned his head toward her.

The small child leant forwards and whispered a few words into her fathers ear and then stepped back as far as she could but Adam still had one hand on her arm. Adam rolled his eyes as the child spoke the cuss words. _Oh yes, she heard them at the ranch. I will have to have another word with Pa and perhaps he can get them to refrain._

"Are y…you….gon.. gonna s..s…spank…m..me n…now, p…Pa….Papa?" she asked quietly.

"No, but if I ever hear you repeat them I certainly will, do you understand?"

Annabel nodded quickly.

"Why did you use those words, sweetie?"

"Cos I was angry with Franklin, Papa," Annabel managed to get out before the tears started slipping down her cheek.

Adam pulled the crying child up onto his lap. "What did he do, sweetheart?"

"He….he..wa…was…. tea…teasing…me….for…for…g..get…getting ….sen….sent t..t…to. the…cor…corner. He….he t…told…Mel.. Melissa .that... that… I… should… have… b… been… spanked… first. They….do..don't..sp…spank.. you… at sch…. school… do… the… they …Pa…Papa?"

"I'm afraid that they do, sweetie and they are allowed to. If you are naughty then you can get spanked or paddled at school and even given the belt in the older classes. You would probably have been spanked today if it wasn't you first day at school."

"Ho…honest…p..Papa?" the little girl asked through her tears.

"Yes, sweetie but you are not going to have to worry about that as you are going to be very good from now on at school, aren't you?"

Annabel nodded her head.

Adam pulled a white cotton handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the tears, "Here's sweetie, blow your nose." Annabel blew into the handkerchief and then Adam hugged the crying child into his chest. "It's alright sweetie, I'm not going to be spanking you, but you will have to finish those lines and you will be going to bed straight after supper tonight, and no arguing me about that. I know that we promised you that you would be able to have a later bedtime from now on, but tonight I think you deserve an early night."

Emma came out of the kitchen. "Alright boys, please clear your books and set the table for supper. Abraham, can you do your sisters chores too please?"

"Yes, Mama," Abraham closed up his books and then he and Zach put them on the dresser and then set the table.

* * *

After a hearty meal after Emma cleaned up, Adam addressed his family. "Annabel, you will be going to bed now. Please go with your Mama and get your nightshirt on. I will come up and tuck you in shortly but I'm sorry there will be no story tonight." He saw the little girls face fall and he closed his eyes and steeled himself. "I'm really sorry, sweetie but you are being punished. Go on now."

Annabel reluctantly slipped from her chair and Emma slipped her hand side her own and walked the little girl up to her room.

"Now boys, I want to speak to you about what happened at school today. I do not want any sass or arguing. I will ask you questions and you will answer me respectfully, Abraham that is aimed at you. If you speak to me like you did earlier then you will also be having an early night but it will be accompanied with a sore behind, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Zach?"

"Uh… Yes, sir."

"Good now, who is going to tell me about this Franklin fellow?"

"I'll will, Pa. Franklin is in Zach's year but he's a bully. His little sister is Melissa. Annabel made friends with her this morning but Franklin doesn't like his sister to play with anyone. He tried to pull her away from Annabel and when Melissa told him to…well…can I tell you the word she used without getting spanked, Pa?"

Adam nodded, "Well Pa she told him to 'go away you son of a bitch'. Well that just made old Franklin mad I guess and he walked away and picked up a stone and then threw it at her. He called her a silly bitch and she yelped when the stone hit her. I was playing marbles with my friends and I heard what Melissa and Franklin said but I didn't see him throw the stone, but Mikey did and he told me later after Mrs Robbins pulled Annabel away from him.

Pa, Franklin is a mean boy and I wanted to hit him too but I didn't because you would have spanked me. Annabel just isn't used to him yet and she was only sticking up for her new friend."

"Did Annabel cuss at him then?"

Abraham looked at his younger brother and both boys looked at the floor and nodded. "Yes sir, she told him he was a mean old ass and she was gonna slap him because he had hurt her friend."

Adam smirked and then quickly covered his face so that the boys didn't see him. _Well at least that cussing wasn't so bad, it could have been much worse. Still I'm not pleased that she resorted to using her hands even though the boy certainly is a mean one._ Adam refocused on the boys.

"Zach, what about you, as he's in your year, does this Franklin ever get nasty with other children or you?"

"Sometimes, Papa but he's always careful not to pick on the bigger boys and once or twice he had picked on someone who has a big brother and they have punched him behind the tree at recess."

"And did he pick on you?" asked Adam.

"Only once, when I first started school," admitted the younger boy.

"And, how did it stop?" asked Adam hoping that the answer wasn't what it thought it might be.

Zach started fumbling with his shirt tails as if nervous and kept looking anywhere but his father's face.

"Zach?"

Zach sadly looked at his brother and Adam noticed the slight nod. "Abe made him stop, Papa."

Adam sat back in his seat and sighed. "Abraham, what did you do to Franklin to stop him and why did we not hear about it from your teacher? Have you been concealing notes sent home?"

Abraham looked aghast at his father's thought that had would not have brought a note home. The young boy swallowed and then set his focus on his father. "I just put the boy up against the tree and threatened to dunk his head in the horse trough, Pa and no I never concealed a note. Miss Parks never knew anything about it as it happened after school before Uncle Joe came by with the wagon."

"When was this exactly?" asked Adam.

"Uhm, about a few weeks after Zach started school I guess, Pa."

"So two years ago then?"

Abraham nodded, "Yes, sir." The boy bit his bottom lip and worried it as Adam fixed him with a glare. "Uhm… Pa, am I gonna get a spanking now for well you know?"

Adam shook his head, "No son, I can't spank you for something you did all that time ago. So this Franklin has always been a bit of a bully then?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, boys, I will speak to Mrs Robbins about this Franklin but I don't want to hear about either of you fighting in school or threatening anyone ever. If you have any problems with anyone, you either tell Mrs. Robbins or your Mama, Me or your Uncles or Grandpa if you want. But I want you to tell an adult, not handle it yourself, are we clear?"

"Yes Papa," agreed Zach quickly.

Abraham was much slower in responding knowing that the 'school room code' meant that no one should ever tell any adult. "But, Pa," the boy whined, "What about the school room code? I don't wanna get into trouble with my friends."

"Abraham, I remember what it is like to be little boy and the school room code was exactly the same then but I want you to mind me just like your grandpa told me. Now it's either me or your school friends. You have to decide for yourself who you are more worried about getting into trouble with, because I promise you a very sore behind if you disobey me."

"Yes sir, I understand. Tell an adult rather than resort to fighting."

Adam smiled, "Good boy. Now come on you can both give me a hug and then you can go and get your night-shirts on and come back down stairs and I'll read you a chapter from 'Journey to the Centre of the Earth'."

Adam hugged Zach and then Abraham and then sent them off to get changed.

Emma came down the stairs after the boys had gone up. "She's asking for you, Adam."

"I'm going up right now. I'll be down shortly and I promised the boys a chapter from 'Journey to the Centre of the Earth'. They've told me what happened to day and I have quite the story to tell you when they go to bed. And honey, would you remind me to gag that younger brother of mine when I see him and to ask Pa to have a word with the ranch hands about their language around the ranch again?"

Emma chuckled, "Joe been telling them stuff he shouldn't again?"

"Yep, he forgets how impressionable they are; especially Annabel who thinks what he said should be taken literally. I'll tell you more when the boys go to bed. Any chance of some hot chocolate?"

"Yes I'll make some now; it will be ready when you get back. Now go and say goodnight to our little one, she's a little confused and I'm not sure that she realises that she's forgiven and everything will be ok in the morning."

"I'm going up now," Adam said and he took off up the stairs two at a time.

* * *

Adam knocked gently on the door to Annabel's bedroom and then entered. "Sweetie are you still awake?" he asked softly.

Annabel was lying on her side with her face towards the door. "Yes, Papa."

Adam crossed the room and sat down next to her. He reached down and stroked a curl away from her eyes. "Hey princess, Mama says that you are a little confused and worried. It's OK, sweetie, Papa is not mad at you anymore for what happened at school today. I was never really mad, just a little disappointed that your first day of school ended up like this. But you've been punished and we won't speak of it anymore.

When you wake up in the morning it will be a brand new day. Now you still have those lines to copy for your teacher but that will be it and you have until Friday to do them OK?"

"Yes PaPa."

"Good girl, now, close your eyes and try and get to sleep, sweetie and I will see you in the morning, OK?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Goodnight, my little princess." Adam leant forwards and planted a soft kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Good…night…Papa," Annabel yawned and closed her eyes. Adam turned down the lamp and left the room closing the door quietly behind him.


End file.
